


Spread Your Wings

by Jenny_Islander



Series: She-Ra Stories I'm Not Writing [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Islander/pseuds/Jenny_Islander
Summary: If any outline or prompt in this series inspires you, feel free to take it.Thumbnail: There's more to Hordak's condition than anybody suspects.
Series: She-Ra Stories I'm Not Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829491





	Spread Your Wings

You know how some disabilities can be coupled with amazing, even superhuman abilities? And the disability doesn't become less because of the ability--they just exist in the same person?

Hordak's disability--muscle wasting, fainting, weakness--is progressive. (His coloration is just a genetic quirk that has nothing to do with it, although you can bet Prime punished him for that too.) He may be able to slow it down, he can certainly wear orthotics to compensate for it, but he can't ever not have it.

It also gives him the ability to turn into a pterosaurian/draconic creature simply by concentrating. His forearms shorten, and his outer fingers lengthen, to become vast, flexible pterosaurian wings; his bones become lighter and full of interior bracing, and air sacs open throughout his body; he gets much taller without changing his mass (because hollow bones and air sacs), yet develops a crouch; his neck and face lengthen into something dragonish, yet furry. 

As this creature, he can walk on all fours (search on pterosaur walking animation) or spring straight upward and instantly take flight, gliding for hundreds of miles with hardly any effort (search on azhdarchid flight). Maybe he can talk a la Sean Connery in Dragonheart.

He doesn't know any of this, because it's impossible for him to change form with something implanted in his body. If his ports are ever removed, however, he may start having some weird dreams and wake up to a surprise. 

Optional: Prime did know this, and was angry at Hordak for not magically (heh) being able to become an interesting dragon-creature for him to occupy and control. (Remove his ports? Unthinkable!)


End file.
